Ingredients
by SweetBeast
Summary: Rinto and Mayu. Mayu and Rinto. No matter what order you put their names in, they won't have anything in common. Rinto and Mayu are just like eggs and butter. But if you put them in a pan out comes a nice fluffy cake. Who said they have to match to be together? RintoMayu, GumoRin, YumaSeeU, ReiLuo, and LenMiku. Requested by:Twisted Paradox
1. Chapter 1

Ingredients

Rinto and Mayu. Complete opposites. But like eggs and butter, they have what-so-ever nothing in common either. But if you put them together, in a bowl with other ingredients. They are perfect in no other ways. Well, that's how Rinto and Mayu are like right now this instance... Rinto is the class clown. Mayu, on the other hand, is a nerd without glasses. And a book worm. A really cute book worm.

"Rinto! Give it back!" Mayu pouted with her best face. She jumped on her tippy-toes because obviously she was shorter then he was. Rinto smirked and held the book higher,"Oh, I'm sorry the _elevator_ is stuck on level 50." Mayu snorted in disbelief,"You consider your arm to be an elevator?" Rinto's smirk grew even wider,"Yeah, just because you're tiny and I'm more handsome, smart, and tall, doesn't mean you are one too.." Mayu looked shocked and turned to SeeU,"Can you believe this guy? I have to be stuck with him in science class for an hour!"

Silence. "SeeU?" SeeU was staring into space again. Mayu waved an arm infront of her eyes,"SeeU, ever since we came into class you have been staring into space, not the actual space, but you know what I mean..." Mayu looked into SeeU's eyes and looked straight ahead. Yuma. The one who captivated SeeU's heart and eyes ever since he got here. Mayu giggled and was ignoring the one with her book. Yuma was talking to Len, Rei, and Gumo. She knew Len and Rei well, but Gumo she left alone because he was known for flirting with girls. Alittle too much. Mayu shuddered at the thought of Gumo flirting with her. She was more of a book worm and didn't care much of love and those things you do when you have a boy-friend. If she did have one it would be from the nerdy group. She didn't care about popularity and fame. Only as long she had at least one friend. One that was part of her species anyway. She turned around facing Rinto who was getting bored without her attention,"Are you going to give me back my book or not?" A smirk appeared in Mayu's face,"You better not look in it. It's my diary."

Since Rinto was the class clown, he believed it. "Oh really? Let me take a look." Rinto lowered the book to Mayu's level and flipped it open to the first page:

_Physics and Changes_

_Author's note: I really think this book will help young scientists in need and help them learn_

_about how interesting science is. This book will contain the topics of physics, _

_chemical, and the earth movements. The earth's movement section is a bonus_

_chapter to our beloved readers._

_Enjoy!_

Rinto looked at Mayu strangely,"What an interesting diary?" Mayu smirked and grabbed SeeU's hand and the book,"You're a loser to believe it was my diary." She fled after saying that to his face. Gumo and Len walked over to Rinto,"Haha, we saw the whole thing! There's always next time." Rin walked up the Len and Rinto,"Onni-sans! It's time to go to the library!" Rinto looked at Rin,"We'll meet you there." Miku was behind Rin,"Don't worry, Rin. I will take you there." Rin nodded. Len and Gumo whistled. Considering that Gumo liked Rin and Len liked Miku. They turned to Rinto,"See you later! We have something to do." Gumo and Len spun around before following them.

Rinto stared at their backs in disgust. Wow, they been chasing after their crush for years and never succeeded. Why don't they give up now.. Oh well then. Rinto got up and made his way to Yuma and Rei.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Mayu ran out of the classroom and stopped inside the girl's bathroom. Ugh! Why won't Rinto leave her alone for once! For God's sake, they have been like this for who-knows-what! She walked in front of SeeU who had snapped out of the trance Yuma put her under. "Where am I?" Mayu rolled her eyes,"SeeU! This is probably the 13th time you've been staring at Yuma. Again!" SeeU clamped her hands on either sides of her face,"Oh my! Really? He's so- you know... Hot!" Mayu shook her head. Maybe Rin and Miku have been taking her and SeeU out to romance movies too much.

Rin and Miku are the most popular girls in class. The nice kinds actually... They were once Mayu's and SeeU's best friend until Mayu and SeeU became more attached to books and school. And Miku and Rin became more popular. Back to SeeU, SeeU spun around in a drunk motion and poked her cheeks,"I wonder if Yuma noticed me yet..." Mayu rolled her eyes again. This is going to be a long day again.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**A/N:Poor SeeU! She is stuck under Yuma's spell. Len and Gumo are lovestruck and I ****wonder where is Luo in this story? Oh well then, if you have any questions... then put ****it in your review. I'll be sure to answer it in my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ingredients

Rei stretched out in his chair and looked out the window. The sky was beautiful and he rather be outside than inside right now. He wanted to play basketball so badly. To show off his skills. The teacher stepped in and smiled warmly,"Class, we have a new student." The girl stepped in and faced the class,"Hello, my name is Tianyi Luo. Just call me Luo. I'm Chinese and half Japanese. Thank you." Rei's eyes snapped open to inspect the new girl and he blushed. His heart was beating faster than usual. What was this feeling? He didn't like it.

"Okay, Luo. You may sit next to Kagane Rei. Rei raise your head." Being the clumsy person he was, Rei flipped over on his chair earning a few giggles. Luo covered her mouth and giggled and walked towards Rei and held out her hand,"You are okay?" Rei widen his eyes and stood up,"O-oh! I-I'm okay." Luo smiled and sat down at the chair next to Rei. Rei blushed. During class, he kept glancing at Luo. Luo tried not to notice and finally she said,"Um.. Do I have something on my face?" Rei shook his head and quickly looked on the other side. What was he doing? Does he like her? Rei shook his head harder. No, I'm just making sure she's okay.

Luo giggled at Rei's flustered face. She thought that he wanted to friends. Simple. She was always simple. Nothing too complicated. She blew her bangs out of the way and reached across the aisle,"Want to be friends?" Rei, being surprised, reached out and shook her hand,"U-uh. Sure?" Luo smiled at looked back at the board. Rei looked out of the window and smiled.

...

Rin stumbled out on the streets after passing the gates. She wanted to catch up with Rinto and Len who was in front of her. Two blocks ahead. She looked to the left and took a short-cut. An alley. Nobody was there, so it must be safe, right? Rin jumped up the ledge and shivered. It was dark and stinky. She wrinkled her nose. She was going to walk out of the alley, but someone took her hand and pushed her at the wall. "Hey, girl. Do you want to go party with us?" A boy smirked. Rin shook her head,"N-no, I have to go home..." The boy leaned in closer,"Come on, I'm sure you have some time for me..."

Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "N-no!" Rin reached up and punched his face. The boy jumped back and growled,"You're going to pay for that." He grabbed her hand and fell to the ground. On top of him was Miku and Gumo. Miku jumped off and carried him like he was a notebook, she flung him on the other side and turned to Rin,"Are you okay?" Rin nodded. Gumo sat on the ground,"That was hard work!" Miku scrowled and stomped her foot,"What?! You just followed me! I did most of it!" Gumo laughed,"I'm just kidding, Ms. Smarty Pants. I can see why more boys are scared of you!" Miku growled more loudly,"What?! What?!" Rin clamped a hand over Miku's mouth,"Gumo was just kidding. Calm down."

Miku glared at Gumo and started to walk out of the alley. She grabbed Gumo and Rin's hand,"Let's get out of here." When they reached the end of the alley, Miku spotted Rinto and Len and started to storm towards them. "Look you! What kind of brothers are you if you let Rin walk home alone!? Rin almost got kidnapped!" Len widen his eyes and turned to Rin,"Is it true?" Rin nodded her head and hid behind Miku. Miku raised her hand and almost slapped both of them when Rin stopped her hand and started to darg her across the streets.

"Calm down, Miku. It's just an accident.." Rin told her. Miku kicked her feet and screeched,"You are terrible brothers!" Len jumped at the harsh tone and smiled. Miku was like a big sister to Rin and him. He understood her. Mostly. As long if she didn't hurt him.

...

SeeU peeked from behind the door and rubbed her hands together. _Hehe... I'll definitely scare Yuma now._ Just as she predicted, Yuma came around the hallway and walked towards the door she was behind. She was ready to dump the love potion and scare him, just so she would be the person to fall in love with. But it backfired. Yuma turned a corner just in front of the door and left. SeeU's shoulder slumped in disappointment. She was so sure it would work.

"Are you sad?"

She jumped and bumped the door on her head. "Ouchie.."

Yuma's grin didn't fade, nor did it increase. He just stood there wearing that goofy frin that got SeeU trapped under the spell the whole time. "Did I scare you?" SeeU's cheeks turned red and she fidgeted under his gaze. "N-no, I-I was just distracted. T-that's all.." _Damn, why does he have to be so cute? _Yuma waved his hand before walking out of the room. He was always leaving too quickly after starting a conversation.

If only she didn't have this ugly big glasses.. She took them off and peered into the window, seeing a faint reflection of herself. Yes, she would've been prettier if she didn't have huge glasses on her face. If only she didn't read in the dark... Ah well, the past is the past, no?

* * *

A/N:About the glasses thing, that's how I (probably) got glasses. So.. Please review!


End file.
